


Infected

by Sleepie_Ghost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: All Platonic - Freeform, Gen, Superpowers, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), no ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepie_Ghost/pseuds/Sleepie_Ghost
Summary: An infection went rampant through the world it only effected teens. Some lost their lives, but some survived and were left with uncontrollable abilities. Tubbo was one of the infected. He was now on the run, only to find some new friends like him.What will it cost to keep them safe?What price are you willing to pay for your friends?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 54
Kudos: 273





	1. Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if any of the content creators want me to take this down I will!  
> Everything's platonic no shipping please don't ship people who don't want to be shipped.  
> If this story ever blows up I don't care if the cc's know about it but don't spam them about fanfics.

His lungs screamed for breath. Shoes in a constant pattern, never slowing down. The icy cold air filling his lungs as he struggled for air. The cold air nicked at his half covered face. Silence filled the streets the only thing that could be heard was his tattered shoes hitting the pavement. He needed to get away from them, he had to. 

His lungs burned in protest; his shoes slowed to a casual stroll. There were no sounds coming from anyone, only cheap air conditioners. That didn't stop him from looking behind every minute. He kept his eyes alert looking at each frostbitten streetlamp. His body needed a break, he refused to stay in one place until he knew it was safe.

Tubbo was running from his old life, he couldn't handle it any longer. Now here he was, tattered and ripped jeans and goodwill rewritten sweater. His old worn backpack slung on his shoulders. A cheap old re-gifted scarf hung lazily on his neck covering his mouth. His blue eyes scanned the cracked pavement with as much entertainment as the teen could get from the ground. It was going to be hard to get any type of money, but he didn't mind sleeping outside or working. As long as it was away from _there._

Swallowing his worries, he sat down on the frozen sidewalk. Tubbo's leg jumped up and down, rubbing his hands together to avoid the cold. His shivering only increased as the adrenaline left his body. He doubted they could find him here, but there was always a chance. The thoughts left goosebumps on his arms. The road was eerily quiet, no cars coming back or forth. It wasn't shocking seeing as it was around 2 am from Tubbo's guess. Sighing heavily, he got back up ready to move for a place to sleep.

It seemed like a stupid idea, but for him it was all he could think of. He was exhausted from running and running on barely any food, he would end up fainting if he didn't get at least some sleep. He silently walked through the city, his head hanging low looking for alleyway to get a couple hours of sleep.

It didn't take long until he found a spot. It was beside a breakfast diner and a clothing shop. There was a same alleyway, no one dared come out this late at night unless they had a death wish. So, it was no trouble for him to set up a small camping spot. The pavement was freezing cold to the touch, he pulled the old jacket to cover up where he was going to sit. He placed down his bag in between a couple pavement cracks. 

His eyes scanning around for any obvious security cameras. Once he was sure there were none, he moved his hand with precise movements. Weeds sprouted out of the cracks they were led to go around his backpack a few times. No need to overdue it and get caught on his first day. Tubbo tugged at his backpack until he was satisfied. People may not come out at night, but that didn't mean there weren't early morning thieves. 

Tubbo leaned on the chipped paint wall. He pulled the hood over his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. The sky had a crescent moon, it didn't give much light, but it was more than he could have asked for. The sky didn't have many stars because of light pollution, they were far clearer from where he had lived. He shook his head; he wasn't going to go back there ever. 

It wasn't long before his head drooped to the side and light snores were heard. Tubbo fell into a dreamless sleep.

Dream had come to appreciate the limited time he got to go outside. The bittersweet kiss of the cold his face. Blowing hot hair into his hands to rewarm them. He missed being able to just walk around, not just at night. The real reason he was talking a long walk was the arguing. His friends had been getting on his nerves, he needed a break to clear his thoughts.

It really wasn't fair that they would bring him in. He clearly didn't want any part of choosing sides, because if he did one of his friends would be hurt. The rock that he kicked made a loud clacking sound as it hit the middle of the road. Ever since the rates had increased, only those brave enough or stupid enough would be out this late. Dream of course was stupid enough and brave enough. 

His messy black hair shinned in the light; he didn't hate the black hair. It suited him in a way. Whether that was a good way or not. The streets were silent like horror movie. The atmosphere gave him an energy boost. He scanned the area, when you’re not supposed to be alive it’s always a good idea to scan an area before getting caught. 

His body shuttered at the sight of ruined converse. The options quickly ran through his head, he could check to make sure someone wasn't dying and risk getting found out, or he could leave them and hope he didn't just leave someone to die. Huffing he crossed the road toward the diner. His eyes never left the half a body he could see, he silently prayed it was a mannequin from the clothing shop.

The air around him went still. His breath caught in his throat. It was a child, he didn't look any older than 15, he wore a ripped jacket. His jeans were torn and looked a size too big. The boy’s hair was poorly cut and looked like it lost its shine a long time ago. His skin glowed pale from lack of sun light. Dream couldn't tell the last time the kid had slept or eaten, but it had been a while. 

What really caught his eye was his bag, not the backpack itself but its straps. They had weeds grown around it any other person would brush past it and not notice the weeds. But Dream had been training for years to notice others that were like him, he had no doubts now. This kid needed his help, but not now. The boy was shivering in his sleep. 

Dream unzipped his bag; he'd brought snacks to eat if he found a place to sit down. It really wasn't much, but for now it was the best he could do. He grabbed out a red apple, goldfish package, and fruit snacks. He carefully unzips the kids bag putting his snacks in there. The thought came to him and he couldn't help it. Taking off his jacket, he laid it on top of the shivering boy. The cold nicked his skin sending goosebumps up his arms. 

It was a stupid choice, but he looked through the kids’ stuff finding a small notebook and pen. He didn't read what was written, finding an empty page he quietly tore it out. Cringing every time, it made a noise. He scribbled down a message and hurried away. Dream was freezing and leaving with a heavy heart. The situation felt all too familiar and hit very close to home.


	2. messAge

Tubbo groaned at the bright sunlight that hit his face. He shifted his body to try and find somewhere comfortable, it was no use seeing as the 'bed' was concrete. Standing on shaky legs he noticed something. A new jacket had appeared. 

Frantic terrible thoughts filled his head, he pushed them away. Tying the jacket around his waist he threw his bag over his shoulders and head off to find a park bench. This street seemed to be a tourist trap back before the infections. The likelihood of finding a small park was high. 

His body ached from the uncomfortable position he had to sleep in. It was around 8 in the morning in the middle of winter. He saw some mid aged people run by trying to get a workout, a couple older people with big dogs on leashes. Some looked at him in pity, he blocked out their looks. It only took him about a mile to find a little park. 

Kids were a rare sight to see outside, so the playground had long since been abandoned and overgrown. There was an old bench with a covering over it, not like it was being used. Tubbo sat down thankful for the extra jacket and not having to touch the actual freezing cold bench. 

He sat his bag down next to him. Something caught his eye, a loose piece of paper. His eyes scanned over it not recognizing the handwriting. It was sloppy and hard to read, after rereading it multiple times he finally understood what it was saying. 

'I have somewhere you can stay. If you need one? I left some food in your bag I hope you don't mind. If you need a place to stay meet me where I found, you last night.'

It had no signature left, Tubbos eyes scanned it over again weighing the options. He needed a place to stay, he lightly touched the bags under his eyes. It had been a long time since he had truly slept well without any fear. Did he trust this random stranger just because they gave him a jacket and food, of course not. At the same time, he had nothing to lose if he did show up again. He could easily overpower the person.

His hands shook with the note sat; he didn't know what to do. He was starving running on very little. If he kept this up, he'd find himself in an orphanage, then it wouldn't take them long to send him back there. Or he'd find himself dead, dying of thirst. His body shivered, he grabbed out the apple taking a huge bit of it. The sounds calmed him down.

It was 10 when the last lights went out on the street. It was dark as midnight, exactly what he needs to keep him hidden. Even though his plan was stupid, he needed to know who was trying to meet up with him before he made any actual decisions. It was freezing, he had put the strangers jacket on over his own. He had to admit it was warmer than he assumed it would be. The boy stood out front of the small diner, putting his plan into action. His gaze looked around to make sure no one was around; it was a dumb idea to do it in public, but he had no choice.

Vines grew from the cracks in ground, strong enough to hold him. He slowly and carefully climbs them. Thats where he stayed on top of the roof. Tubbo stared down at the alleyway, waiting. He had nearly dozed off multiple times but woke himself up. This was more important than sleep right now. It took 2 hours, but the stranger showed up. 

Tubbo carefully watched him, he wore a causal sweater and sweatpants. His hair was black and messy with matching crystal blue eyes. His shoulders seem to slump as soon as he realized Tubbo hadn't showed up. Tubbo felt bad but it was a necessary choice. The man pulled out a flip phone typing in a number. He assumed it rang a couple of times before the male started speaking. 

"Hey....No he didn't come back..." Tubbo silently cursed, why couldn't he have gotten super hearing. He silently listened to the one-sided conversation.

The man chuckled at something the other line said. "I know, I know, I just feel bad you know." The raven waited for a response. Tubbo silently sighed, maybe the stranger did just mean well. Then again thats what the others had been before everything went downhill. 

The roof was cold on his stomach, he swallowed his worries. Would it be ok to reveal himself? In the end he didn't get choice. Tubbo shifted a small bit forgetting about his bag. Something in his bag shifted causing a shuffling sound then a clink. He dug his nails into the roof as his heart dropped. 

The stranger turned to the side where he was sitting. His eyes widen, Tubbo froze in place. The stranger had seen him, and he couldn't do anything about it. The stranger left a half-done response and hung up the phone. Both stared at each other unmoving.

"Hi there buddy." The raven said kindly. Tubbo immediately moved out of the black-haired sight. 

"Wait! I didn't mean to scare you, im sorry." The stranger apologized. Tubbo gulped, and slowly faced him again. He wore a sweet smile.

"Hi there my names Dream." He said cautiously making sure to not upset Tubbo. Breathing in and out he calmed down his anxiety enough to speak back.

"I'm Tubbo." His voice was a bit raspy from the lack of speech for the past couple days. 

"Nice to meet you Tubbo, could you come down please." Dream asked.

It took a moment for Tubbo to respond, but against better judgement nodded. 

"Give me a minute." Tubbo disappeared, he hurried down the vines. He waves his hands and the vines disappeared back into the earth. Gripping the sides of his bag he slowly moved to the alleyway. The man stood with hands in his pockets and a warm smile on his face. 

The gaze sent shivers down his back. He counted his breaths, then prepared himself for whatever could happen.

"You wanna take a walk around?" Dream asked, he numbly nodded. Dream brushed past him walking away. Tubbo quickly caught up, both walking in silence.

"I need you to promise you won't run ok?" Dream looked at him cautious of what his response would be. No matter how hard he looked, there was no harm fueled look in Dreams eyes. He nodded again looking up to Dream. Dream sighed relieved. 

"Look I know you're infected." The soft patter of his shoes stopped dead in its tracks. His heart dropped, he gasped for breath like he'd been punched. Dream looked at him in concern. Whipping his head around for a good route to leave, he needed to bolt. Dream grabbed his shoulder; he didn't grip it hard.

"Tubbo calm down I'm infected too..." Tubbo stiffened, Dream was infected too? He slowly turned to face the raven. Dream had dropped his hands to his sides again. 

"I have a place I can keep you safe, you won't be hunted there. You're only going to hurt yourself the more you stay out in the public eye." He bites his lip, he knew in his heart if he stayed out here any longer he'd be dead in a week. But was he willing to trust Dream and end out the same? Millions of thoughts flooded his brain, he pushed them away before answering.

"Ok." It wasn't much but Dream smiled, he began explaining tons of things. Blocking out most information Tubbo was left with his own thoughts. This was only the beginning for him, whether that was a good or bad thing was still up in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mind writing tips if anyone has any!


	3. New peOple

The house was worn down and looked like it'd been around for a hundred years. It wasn't all the different from what Tubbo was used to. He stared at the ground not daring to make eye contact with the blue-eyed teen. The sound of jingling keys was heard before a creaking door opened. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dream walk in, he quickly trailed. The house was filled with a layer of dust, the lights looked like they hadn't been turned on in forever. 

Dream shut the door, he leaned on the door behind him not thinking twice about it. Tubbo's throat went dry, Dream was blocking the door. Quick breaths, with frantic looks around. He needed to get out.

Dream glanced up from his phone to find he was alone. Blinking he rubbed his eyes to find the boy had disappeared. He reasoned that Tubbo was just checking out the house. Buzzing caught his attention back to the group chat he was texting in. 

After 10 minutes of no noise Dream moved from his spot. Calling out Tubbo's name to nothing confused him. The kid didn't seem like he was going to just dash, plus there was no point they were far away from anywhere. Dream slowly walked around the abandoned house, he couldn't find a trace of the boy.

His heart rate increased as he ran around the old house. Something could have easily hurt the kid, and right now he didn't have the stuff to help him. His breath hinged when he heard soft sobs from a long abandoned room. Gently pushing the door open, the raven glanced in. Tubbo was on his knees with tears rolling down his face, he was holding something in his hand.

"Tubbo?" Dreams voice was barely above a whisper, the boys eyes widen, and he got up. 

"Please don't hurt me." His voice shook, it broke Dreams heart to see a child this scared. Everything clicked in his head, the meeting spot he had picked looked like a good murder spot. He mentally face palmed. Slowly he raised his hands to show he wasn't going to hurt the boy.

"Tubbo I would never hurt you, I'm not like the others. I won't hurt you." The words sunk into Tubbo's chest, he wanted to believe Dream, but his body told him no. And survival instincts had gotten him this far so far. 

Both looked at each other in sadness, for different reasons. A loud squeak interrupted the silence, Dream looked to Tubbo’s hand that held a small house mouse. Gasping he looked at the tiny creature, it was adorable but feisty toward him.

"You can talk to animals?" Dream asked, he was met with silence that he assumed meant yes. "Do you want to know what I can do?" Tubbo met his eyes and nodded.

Dream sat on the old floor, patting a spot beside him. Tubbo took a minute but sat next to him. Dream smiled; it wasn't much but it was a start.

"Do you wanna hear a story?" He looked confused at the question. Tubbo gently pet the mouse that sat in his hand but nodded again. 

Moving quickly Dream held his hand out in front of him, it glowed showing a picture of a blond boy in a uniform with a sword. He moved across the room practicing combat. 

"There will come a solider who carries a mighty sword, he will tear your city down." Tubbo made a face before paying attention to the blond boy. The blond boy morphed into someone taller, he carried a guitar, his hair was brown and fluffy with a yellow sweater.

"There will come a poet who’s weapon is his words, he will slay you with his tongue." Dream spoke like he'd told this story a million times. Tubbo whipped his face grinning at the tall man playing a song he couldn't hear. He morphed into another male; he wore a pig mask that covered half his face. His hair was long pink and braided. A dangerous sword at his side and crown on his head.

"There will come a ruler whose brow is laid in thorn, smeared with oil like David's bay." The crowned man ran using his sword skillfully. 

"So, you can create illusions?" Tubbo asked as the pink haired man disappeared from in front of his eyes. 

"Close but not exactly, I can warp reality or as i like to call it Dreamscape. What you saw were just illusions created by me, but I can create things in real life or change things." Tubbo nodded.

"Why are we here if you’re not going to kill me?" Dream face palmed, muttering how stupid he was.

"Me and my friends work to find other kids who have been infected before being taken by _them_ and this is the meeting place, they should be here any minute now." Tubbo’s face morphed into an oh. He muttered something inaudible setting down the mouse.

"Go run along little buddy, thank you so much." Tubbo patted its head and it scurried off. Dream was gone by the time he turned around. After having his emotions so closed off to everyone but birds that would fly by, it felt nice to be talking to someone else. But he knew that it won't last for long and he'd be back on the run in no time.

It didn't take much longer for Dreams friends to arrive. Tubbo was sitting on the patio staring at the endless stars, wondering how it would be to just visit one. He turned hearing Dream run out beside him to two other figures in the distance. The wood groaned as he got up heading to the trio. There was a raven with scruffy hair and a white bandanna, he held a shorter brown hair male next to him. The one with brown hair seemed on the verge of passing out, he could barely keep his eyes open. The raven panted holding him up exhausted.

Dream grabbed the one with big round glasses, finally giving the raven a break. Tubbo stood a couple feet away listening. They both hurried inside the house with the half conscious one, Tubbo followed.

"They were already there by the time me and George showed up. George ended up caught in the sleeping gas I had to drag him back here." The raven rambled.

"You weren't followed right?" He shook his head; Dream turned his attention to his friend.

"You burned him; his arm is burned Sapnap." Dream hissed at the shorter male. He threw his hands up in defense.

"We were in a time crunch Dream, and I had to carry the dead weight." Dream sighed, then faced Tubbo completely forgetting about the boy.

"Oh, Tubbo this is Sapnap, Sapnap this is Tubbo." Sapnap turned facing the kid. How had he managed to miss the entire other person there, he must be silent. He waved; the boy mimicked.

"I can help him." Tubbo's voice was small, but Dream looked at him confused. He kneeled in front of George who had passed out. Carefully rolling up his shelve, he waved his hand growing an aloe Vera plant out of the ground. Making quick work, he cut it open spreading it on Georges arm.

"Do you have water?" Tubbo looked at both waiting. Dream nodded hurrying, he handed him a metal water bottle. Tubbo thanked him and walked outside.

"This the kid you were nonstop talking about yesterday?" Sapnap asked looking at the door. Dream looked down at sleeping George. 

"Yeah I found him yesterday, I don't know where he's coming from but it’s nowhere good. I think Eret or Bad could have done a much better time getting him here. Hes highly emotional." Sapnap nodded along.

"He'll meet them tomorrow I don't think he'll mind waiting." George ruffly coughed and curled in on himself holding his head.

Tubbo walked back in, looking to Sapnap.

"Could you heat this for me?" He asked holding out the water bottle to him. "Don't overdo it please." He added. Sapnap grabbed the bottle warming his hands, handing Tubbo back the bottle.

"Give this to George, sleeping gas gives you a bad headache. It's got ginger and fresh honey not much but should help dull the pain." Dream gaped at the kid. "I learned to make it after getting migranes from the sleep gas. I'm going to sleep." With that Tubbo walked up the creaking old stairs leaving the two males shocked. Dream looked down at the mixture in front of him. Taking a sip, he spit it back up, it didn't taste terribly but was blazing hot. Dream sent a glare to his giggling friend, setting the bottle next to George.


	4. new groUp

Rubbing his fingers together to create warmth, even with Dreams jacket it was freezing. George had said it was around 40 degrees. After they had all woken up in the morning, Sapnap and George shared their spare food, most of it was given to Tubbo who silently complained. He didn't need to be babied. Now they were on their ways to the main base, it was apparently deep in the forest. Tubbo enjoyed the forest, it was filled with nature and animals the very few things he was good with. 

Dream lead the way chatting with Sapnap, George hung back silent with Tubbo. Tubbo was focusing on the trees and plants, he could feel them. After the infection he'd had an unexplained bond with plants. Even though plants didn't have feelings or could talk, they had a certain way of cheering him up. He was so lost in thought he didn't see Georges brown eyes looking at him.

George cleared his throat messing with his collar, Tubbo turned to him waiting. "I didn't really get to introduce myself, because of everything happening. I'm George uh nice to meet you." He held out his hand, Tubbo glanced at it silent making no move to finish the handshake. 

"I'm Tubbo." His eyes stayed on the ground not making eye contact again. George gave him a look of pity, before trying to comfort him. "Hey, listen," They met eyes. "I know it’s hard when you have abilities but whatever you had before, this isn't going to be like that. You can use them whenever you want, and no one is going to yell at you I promise." 

Really it was all Tubbo had wanted for the last 5 years, to have a real place to consider a home. But the doubts were too much, and he knew whatever he had wouldn't last. There was no point in making friends if they aren't going to stay. He said nothing and quickened his speed, now in the middle of the trio. George sighed getting lost in his own thoughts.

A comically large building came into view, it was well hidden in the trees. It looked to be an old, abandoned mansion from another century. It reminded Tubbo of an older movie about kids with weird abilities stuck in a time loop. It seemed well kept for something of such age.

Tubbo's stomach dropped when Dream turned around, he gasped out of instinct. Sapnap and George turned to face the boy who was staring at Dream. Dream flicked his dirty blond hair out of his face, looking at Tubbo confused.

"W-what happened?" Tubbo muttered looking at Dream. His face when from confusion to realization, Dream wheezed.

"My ability lets me change my appearance; did I scare you?" He chuckled seeing Tubbo relax. He nodded then looked at the door to the house.

Sapnap opened the door, they all filed inside. All the furniture inside looked extremely old, but nicely redone. He assumed that this was someones dead parent or grandparents’ house that they left to rot. Dream, Sapnap, and George had found it and used it for themselves to keep them hidden, it was smart. Dream had mentioned there was a decent amount of people that live here, which made Tubbo nervous. The last time he had socialized was years ago. 

"Oh, Tubbo I can show you where you’re going to stay, let’s get you something to eat first though." Dream gave him a small smile, Tubbo nodded watching Sapnap and George walk away. He guessed they were going to their respective rooms. The mansion seemed to have at least 50 rooms, so he doubted space was a problem. Now looking on the inside it seemed more like a hotel of some kind then someones house. He silently trailed Dream.

Dream lead him through some hallways he wouldn't remember in the morning to a large kitchen. A girl stood in the middle of it humming to herself as she made something to eat. Dream greeted her, "Hey Niki." She smiled looking at him.

"Dream! You guys are back, how did it go?" Dream frowned shaking his head, Niki looked sad for a second until she noticed Tubbo. "Oh, who's this?" Tubbo silently hid behind Dream.

"Oh, this is Tubbo, Tubbo this is Niki. If you have any questions you can come to any of us ok?" Tubbo nodded ever so slightly, Niki scanned the kid. 

"You look hungry, how old are you?" She walked to a cabinet pulling out a box of mac and cheese. She poured water into a pot. Tubbo watched her before speaking. "I'm 15." She nodded turning on the first stove, there were 3 it was like a chef's kitchen paradise. 

"The power works here?" He silently muttered looking at the lights and stove. "We use solar power, and the house is still connected to the water plant." Tubbo slowly walked around the counter taking in the new area. He turned hearing Niki gasp; she was looking over his shoulder. Where she was looking held a small potted plant that had outgrown the pot.

"Did you just make that plant grow super-fast?" She asked excited, he turned and looked at in confusion. Had he accidentally used his ability without thinking of it? That was a question for later he determined, nodding. 

"I can talk to animals and grow plants." Niki looked amazed at that. "That's incredible! You could probably help Techno with the farm!" He shrugged looking around. Dream and her chatting while making the food, Tubbo explored the kitchen looking at all the different things there. After a bit the mac and cheese had finished, and she put it in a bowl for him. 

Tubbo didn't realize how hungry he'd been until food was right in front of him. It took him no time to finish the entire box and feel sick. He swallowed down the nausea instead following Dream again. He led him upstairs into a room, it wasn't huge but wasn't small by any means. 

"Later we like to have a meeting while eating dinner to introduce ourselves after getting someone new, you can do whatever you'd like right now. If you get lost just shout someone will help you, but if you don't want to Me Sapnap or George will come find you later before dinner ok?" Tubbo nodded, Dream waved then walked away. Tubbo was left alone in his new room.

He stumbled over to the queen sided bed, he kicked off his shoes and dirty jackets. He didn't have the energy to pull the blankets out of the way and drifted off into a nice sleep. It would be the first time in a while he'd wake up feeling a little bit safer.

He woke up jumping, it took a moment for him to remember where he was. Tubbo moved out of the way of whatever was touching him, he turned over to be facing none other than Sapnap. 

"Come on buddy were having dinner now." Tubbo slowly got up ready to put on his shoes, Sapnap interrupted him. "You don't have to wear shoes indoors come on." Tubbo looked up to him before following close behind. Before he even entered the room, he could hear the yelling of someone. And the complaining of another about the yelling. He silently hugged himself, bracing for embarrassment or something even worse. When he entered, he saw a tall blond boy yelling at a brown haired male with a guitar in his hands. A dark blue haired guy with a bright blue beanie, next to someone who was taller with light brown hair and glasses. He scanned the rest of the room one person had curly brown hair and sunglasses with gloves on their hands. Another had bright pink hair that was tied back. 

Once everyone had realized Sapnap had gotten back they all looked to Tubbo. He subconsciously hid behind Sapnap to shield himself from everyone's eyes. He heard a deep voice mutter something and half of them looked away from him, he felt a bit better with less eyes on him. 

"Everyone meet Tubbo, Tubbo meet everyone we can go around telling him your names." There were several agreements around the room. Tubbo sat down next to George, the room seemed to be a big meeting room with couches and chairs. A silence filled the room until the guitar boy spoke up. "I'll go first, my names Wilbur. I've been here for around 6 months." The blond next to him perked up.

"Ello there the names Tommy! I've been here the same amount as Wil." He seemed very energetic and expressive. Both Wilbur and Tommy were British, it wasn't the most shocking thing since America had shipped hundreds of infected here in case of war. Tubbo being one of them. 

"I'm Eret I got here 3 months ago, nice to meet you." Their voice was calming and deep. But it made no sense to wear sunglasses inside.

"I'm Skeppy and this is Bad! We got here about 9 months ago." Bad seemed a little annoyed he didn't get to introduce himself but got over it pretty fast. Both seemed to be very close to each other physically and emotionally, sometimes Tubbo wishes he could be like that again. 

"Technoblade, but everyone calls me Techno I got here the same time as these idiots." He pointed to an offended Tommy and amused Wilbur. Tubbo gave a fake smile.

"I'm Tubbo." Everyone seemed very welcoming to him, it scared him beyond belief. Everyone was welcoming back then and look where he was now. 

Niki passed out bowls filled with a kind of soup, he heard Tommy mutter something about potato’s, so he assumed potato soup. Wilbur strummed his guitar with a calming melody. Tubbo knew the longer he stayed here the more attached he'd get. 

But was that a bad thing?

Once everyone finished most head out to go do stuff or sleep. Tubbo watched George get up, he was going to wash out their bowls then lead him back to his room. His breath caught as someone else sat next to him. It was none other than Eret.

"Hey, how's your first day felt?" They asked. "Um... different I guess?" Tubbo was new to everything that was happening, it'd been a long time since he'd seen people act like a family.

"Good different or bad?" They questioned, looking through their sunglasses. "It’s good." He responded. Eret chuckled before speaking again.

"Bet your wondering about the gloves and sunglasses?" He had but he didn't want to seem rude, he made no move to nod. "I can see into the future and past, and if I have the energy go forwards or backward in time." Tubbo gasped.

"I've only jumped forward once, since it can change a lot of things, I don't do any sort of time travel. If I touch someone I can see into their past and future." Their face fell a bit. "It's not the most pleasant thing so I wear gloves to avoid it." Tubbo had never had to deal with that kind of things like they did. He wondered what it would be like to have a scary ability like that. 

"The sunglasses are because my eyes freak people out, so on the first day of getting someone new I wear them." Tubbo looked up into the sunglasses. "I don't care if they're on or off." Eret chuckled slowly taking them off. Tubbo looked at their white eyes. 

"They look cool." Both smiled at each other, the moment was cut off when George called Tubbo. 

This was all new to him, playing music, talking to others, no pain? It all had caught him off guard and yet he was willing to let it. He could already feel his tough walls breaking down. This time maybe he could let some new friends into his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and keep a schedule of every other day uploads. We'll see how long that lasts.


	5. Two Trespassers

It didn't take long for Tubbo to fit right in. His silent behavior lead to him and Tommy being grouped together constantly. He got to know Niki from helping her cook various meals with Eret, both seemed very sweet. But he could never shake off the fact that Eret seemed to get distracted staring at him, not in a creepy way but a depressing one. Techno had asked him to help with the big garden he had, Tubbo agreed and got to spend some time with Techno. Techno was quiet and kept to himself a lot like Tubbo, though Tubbo tried to keep up a little bit of a conversation. 

Tubbo sat in a tree high up away from everyone, theres nothing wrong with everyone else. It just can be suffocating to have everyone around you just be so insanely sweet. He knew that the walls he built up for so many years were starting to crumble right in front of his eyes. It scared him, it was so much easier to push everyone away and avoid everyone than it was too lose everyone. 

He gripped the tree branch, watching as the leaves slowly turned greener with him sitting on them. From watching everyone throughout the week he'd been here one thing has been shown over and over again. He's one of the only ones who has no control over his ability. His fingernails were digging into the tree, so much had changed. It was all just so much at once. He needed to go away, not for a long time but for a bit. 

The branches moved to his feet as he slowly climbed down, thanking the tree for helping him. Tugging Nikis sweater on he head off, it didn't matter where he ended up he just needed to get away. 

Tubbo silently walked not thinking of anything. His feet started to ache, so he decided to sit underneath a nearby tree. Petting the grass, he smiled, it was nice to sit alone in the forest every once in a while. Humming he twisted his fingers as a purple flower grew. 

"Why would anyone want to destroy this?" Gently he brushed the flower through his cold fingers, he missed Spring. Spring had been his favorite season, of course that had been when he could go outside. His eyes gazed to past the tree into the skyline. The sun placed at around 4 in the afternoon if he had to guess, with a wide open blue sky. Only wisps of clouds could be seen in the endless sky. Every once in a while, he'd find himself just staring up, not caring about anything else in those moments.

The loud squak of a bird caught him off guard, Tubbo yelped hearing the raven. The raven had talked to him a lot since he arrived. She named herself based off the emerald gemstone, based off an off-topic comment Tubbo had made. He turned to the side facing Emerald she seemed a bit frantic and exhausted.

"What's wrong? Did you get hurt?" Scanning her body for any bad cuts, he couldn't find any. 'No, I'm fine, but you might be in danger!' she squawked. 

"What do you mean?" His head tilted looking at the bird. She hurried next to him for warmth. 

'There are people they are exploring the forest looking for something.' She nuzzled into his sweater shivering. Looking around his surroundings, he couldn't see any people around which made him more nervous. 

"Emerald can you show me where?" She nodded her head. 'You should go by tree, so they won't see you!' They both agreed and he hurried up a tree.

Talking to animals was nothing like talking with humans, it felt different. When you talk to someone else in English your brain has to process what they say even if you know the language well. But with animals you can sense what they are saying, they speak no words you can just understand them. Emerald couldn't understand English, but she could understand Tubbo in the same way of just knowing. 

'I can go fly to find them.' She flew off, Tubbo had done tree hopping before but it wasn't the easiest thing to do. It takes a lot of focus to move a tree branch and doing that every couple minute would give him a headache if he wasn't careful. It didn't take long for Emerald to come and sit on his shoulder. She explained exactly where the people were. Tubbo was nervous but it was probably just hunters coming to kill some animals. Or someone looking to go camping away from society, he couldn't blame them if they were. 

As quietly as possible he went from one tree to the next following a flying Emerald. She made sure to not get to far away from Tubbo, not wanting to lose him. It wasn't long until Tubbo could hear voices, Emerald sat on a tree not far. 

Tubbo went still trying to listen into the conversation, they were too far away. The voice only got clearer the closer they got to Tubbos tree. If he didn't move, they wouldn't be able to see him, he made sure of it. He made out a female and deep male voice. As they got closer, he could finally understand what they were saying.

"Were not going to find anything out here, plus its sticky and gross out here. If i get bit by another mosquito I’m going to-" She was cut off by the man, Tubbo couldn't see them it's be too risky to reveal himself like that.

"Can you shut up, chief said there were freaks out here, so we are going to find them." She huffed at his response. Freaks had been a word used to describe the infected, he forced down a gasp listening. 

"You really believe that anyone would willingly live out here? Theres nothing here but stupid birds and trees. They'd be long dead by now." She complained. He ignored her probably looking around for any signs of a camp.

"Can I use fire! I really want to set something on fire." He groaned in annoyance. 

"Dont know, dont care. Just don't sent the forest on fire." She happily clapped and cheered at that. Their voices disappeared as they walked away, Tubbo let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Those two were looking for him, and everyone else. He didn't move for around half an hour to make sure the two had left. It won't be long until the sunset, he climbed down from the tree. Holding out his hand Emerald perched on it, she couldn't understand what the men had said but knew it wasn't good from Tubbo’s face.

"Emerald lead me home please?" He asked her, she nodded. Emerald knew how to navigate the forest like the back of her wing. Tubbo knew general directions and didn't want to get lost this late into the afternoon. They walked in silence.

After an hour he looked at the dark sky and to the old lite up house. Emerald sat snuggled into his hair; she had gotten cold. Thankfully, the clothes Niki had lent him were very warm, so he wasn't shivering.

Slowly he opened the creaky door, quickly shutting it behind him. For a second, he felt the need to lock it he couldn't because people went in and out so often. he sighed in relief being back, he navigated through the halls, finally finding the room they all ate. He assumed it would be around the time where everyone ate. 

He heard voices walking into the room he saw everyone standing around. He couldn't tell through everyone else who was talking at the moment, but someone called out his name. Everyone turned to the doorway supriced. Tubbo shrunk down into his sweater under all the eyes.

"Tubbo!" Tommy ran over giving him a big hug, Emerald squeaked in annoyance being thrown off his head.

"Hey Tommy? Is something wrong?" He muttered into his friend’s ear. Tommy gave him a look of shock. "What's wrong?! You went missing for most of the day man!" Tubbo blinked in confusion looking around.

Everyone seemed relieved he was back; he couldn't understand what he had done. Why was everyone so worried? He had come back before it got too dark? Ignoring that he remembered what was wrong.

"Emerald and me found something out! It's really bad we need to move; they want to kill us-" His rambling was cut off by Dream.

"Tubbo calm down who's Emerald and what happened? But this time say it slower." Tubbo nodded inhaling and exhaling.

"Everyone this is Emerald; she's been helping me get around the forest." Emerald stood on his arm, she raised her wing and moved it up and down. Everyone looked shocked at the bird. "Earlier Emerald told me that someone had been looking for something in the forest. I thought it was just some hunters, but she insisted so I followed her." Bad interrupted him. 

"Tubbo you can't just go off alone, that was extremely recluse and dangerous of you." He scolded. Tubbo hung his head down, he knew it had been stupid, but it was too late now. "I heard what they were talking about. They were saying how they needed to find freaks, they're hunting us." Silence filled the air. A couple had flinched when he said freaks.

"Tubbo what your saying is very important tell us exactly what they said." George said, so he did. He explained exactly what had happened with as much detail as he could muster. Most looked very concerned at these new facts. 

"Tubbo go to bed, you need more sleep." Dream told him; he opened his mouth to argue. "Do it." Dream told him sternly, he frowned before walking away. Techno told Tommy to head to bed, Tommy was ready to curse him out, but Wilbur told him as well and he stormed off to his room. 

"What are we going to do?" Niki's voice was small looking to everyone else for reassurance. Sadly, it wouldn't come. 

"For now, we hope they don't find the house, and use less lights during the night. If it comes to it, we know what we have to do." Bad stood up and left. They all knew he hated it. 

"I’m going to follow him, you know how he gets." Skeppy walked off in the direction of Bad. Niki excused herself going to bed. They all knew there was a simple solution, but Eret would never agree.

If Eret could just tell them if they get attacked or not, they could prepare, but Eret would never agree. Dream dismissed everyone saying they could talk in the morning. It left everyone to their own thoughts, to say they were confident would be a lie. No one was ready for the idea of murder or going with them to be a science experiment or killed.


	6. IMpossible plan

Out of everyday Tubbo had spend at the mansion, this was by far the quietest. No one was allowed to leave, and no one asked Tubbo for help like any other day. He could feel teh fear radating off of everyone. 

Tubbo picked a piece off of the white bread handing it to Emerald. She happily gulped it down, she had been nice enough to give Tubbo some status reports of if anyone was near by. So far only people near the border of the forest no one got any closer or went inside. That was good news at the least. He couldn't shake the feeling something terrible was going to happen. He picked off the last piece of bread handing both pieces to Emerald. 

"Do you think everything will turn out ok?" He asked to no one in particular. 'Of course it will' A smile appeared on his face turning to Emerald. Even though ravens couldn't technically smile, he could tell she was trying. Laying his head in his hands he looked through the window, he was on the second story just looking out into the trees.

An idea flashed before his eyes, he stood up abrutally. The chair he was sitting on clanged to the floor, Emerald jumped from her spot. She nearly fell out the window. "Why didn't I think of it earlier!" Tubbo hurried across the room, Emerald trailed behind him out of curiosity.

Tubbo ran down the stairs to almost crashing right into Wilbur. "Woah Tubbo calm down!" Wilbur shouted at the panting teen, both stood in front of each other. "Wilbur! I know how we can keep everyone safe!" 

It took everyone a bit to arrive to the main meeting room, but all seemed shocked at the idea that Tubbo had an idea. Everyones attention was drawn to the small teen in the middle of the room, he didn't feel anxious having everyones eyes on him anymore. 

"Everyone right now explain exactly what your abilities are." Odd glances went around the room, but no one had the guts to completely ask.

"I can heal people." Niki was the first to speak up, Tubbo nodded and turned his head to Skeppy and Bad. "I can create gemstones on my skin, they leave a nasty mark if I punch someone." Skeppy spoke, Bad stood awkwardly. 

"You won't want to use mine." Bad hesitated. "I can give someone a deadly infection it spread through their body, they called it wither." Skeppy patted his friends shoulder. Tubbo turned his eyes to Erets white ones.

"I can see into the future or past, I can travel to the future or past but it will have things change that weren't supposed to happen. So I wouldn't recommend using mine either." They said leaning on the wall, Tubbo nodded then turned to Sapnap and George.

"i can create fire or manipulate fire. I also can't get burned." Tubbo looked to George. "Spaceshall jumps, or in other words teleporting." Tubbo thought for a moment before looking to Wilbur.

"If I sing I can keep people in a trance. Basically like a mythological siren." Tubbo seemed supriced but shook it off quickly. He finally glanced to Techno and Tommy. "I have super strength." Techno said. Tommy stood awkwardly. Tubbo looked to him expectingly.

"I don't actually,,, have an ability? I never got the infection? Im here because Wilbur and Techno are my brothers." Shocked quickly passed over Tubbo face. 

"I can work with this." He muttered putting things into place in his head, everyone watched him with interest. 

"I have a plan to keep them away from the house, but its going to be dangerous." He looked to everyones eyes. All gave various responses of agreement.

Everyone was spread out in different places around the forest, to the North there was George and Sapnap. To the East was Wilbur and Niki together. To the West was Techno and Tommy, everyone tried to convinse Tommy to stay with everyone in the manison but he refused, so they stuck him with Techno. Techno could take care of himself it wouldn't be hard to take care of Tommy too. On the South stood Skeppy and Bad. Dream would stay in the middle to sheild the house from being spotted, and Tubbo would help with anyone trying to get close. Eret couldn't do much and wasn't a great fighter so he'd help Tubbo as much as possible.

Thats where they all stood now, it didn't take long for Emerald to come back to Tubbo.

'They are back near Niki and Wilbur! I think they can hear them, they don't look like they are going to attack yet!' She chirped. Tubbo sighed in relief. The door shut behind him, he walked to where Dream stood. 

"Emerald says were pretty much clear for today, but they are near Niki and Wilbur." His shoulders slumped and he nodded. "That's good can you ask Emerald to tell everyone else?" Dream asked, Tubbo agreed.

"Hey Emerald go tell everyone else were good, wait until they leave to tell Wilbur and Niki though." She nodded and flew off, to tell everyone. They thought it would be a good idea to have Emerald sqwak 5 times if everything's clear and 7 if theres trouble. It was the quickest way to communicate and the most inconspicuous. No one expects the birds to not work for the government.

Tubbo helped Niki and Dream make dinner for them. It was sub sandwiches, he didn't mind Niki and Wilbur told them they would explain what they heard over dinner. Which could either be a really good or bad thing. Tubbo ran from room to room giving everyone their food. They all said thank. Once everyone was served, he gave Emerald a butch of leftover since she did a butch of extra work. She was very happy about it. 

Everyone turned to look at either Niki or Wilbur, both sat. 

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Wilbur asked taking a bite of his sandwich. Bad said good while everyone else said bad. "Bad news is they're planning to launch a search tomorrow." Everyones expressions dimmed. "But the good news is even if they fail their not planning to kill us." It came out more like a question.

No body seemed happy about that. Tubbo hated it, he wouldn't go back no matter what. "We all need to give it our best tomorrow, right?" Dream spoke up, everyone looked at him. He felt like a leader at times like these. Everyone gave various cheers of agreement. 

"Now everyone get as much sleep as possible, were going to have to get up early." Despite what Dream said no one was going to get a good nights sleep.

Eret came into everyones rooms waking them up. Once everyone was downstairs and dress they went over the plan yet again.

"Wilbur and Niki, Wilbur were going to need you to sing until you can't we need to keep as many of them as docile as possible." He gave a quick nod. "Niki if Emerald comes to you, that means your needed somewhere else because someone needs healing, got it?" She nodded. Dream sighed before continuing down the line.

"Bad try to lightly infect people, just enough to leave them out of commission." As much as Bad hated his ability he hated losing his friends more. "And Skeppy make sure Bad doesn't run out of energy." Skeppy nodded.

"Sapnap try to avoid any unnecessary fires, and George try to knock out as many as you can from behind." Both nodded along. 

"Techno avoid killing, you know we won't be able to do anything about the bodies." Techno groaned in distaste. "And Tommy be careful and don't be reckless." Tommy went to argue but Wilbur cut him off with a small punch. 

"Now me, Tubbo, and Eret will stay here and protect it as much as possible. And remember in the end at least we tried if it doesn't work out." It seemed a bit harsh but everyone knew he was right. Now all they had time to do was prepare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more friends to play minecraft with. I tried to keep up the schedule but got caught up with something, but I will still try!


	7. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Blood, Death, Sever injury

George and Sapnap both hid in the trees above, neither dared to make any noise or jokes. Off somewhere in the sky they could hear screech of the raven bird. Tubbo had said that Emerald would warn them when anyone's trying to enter the forest, and that was the warning. Both tensed preparing themselves. It wouldn't be the first time they had ever had to fend for themselves, but that doesn't make it any less horrifying. 

"I'll knock them out then you can come in if needed." George muttered, Sapnap nodded along. There was no point in having both seen if it wasn't need yet. They both knew George could take the guys out no problem, but it was still slightly terrifying. Sapnap silently breathed out. His mouth felt dry and he could really go for more sleep, but that was for after everything was dealt with. He knew they'd have to find somewhere else to stay, but as long as they all lived it would be fine. 

It didn't take long for people to start arriving, only 3 from the looks of it. They wore military clothes with weapons on their backs. Sapnap glared at them from afar, not like they'd ever see him. George slightly touched him, and then disappeared in a flash of light. He appeared behind the tallest man in the back of the group. A loud crack followed by a thump of the man falling alerted the other two. The girl looked shocked for a second before reaching for the gun on her back. George disappeared into thin air hitting her from behind. 

Sapnap watched in horror as the third woman threw a can of smoke directly at George. He coughed struggling to breath before a flash of light. He stood some feet away as she slowly walked over to him, he seemed struggling to stand. This was Sapnaps part to go help him.

His feet hit the ground dashing to the woman. She turned in time to see him, he punched her in the face. A red burn mark was left on her face, she grunted pulling herself up from the ground. He kicked her stomach leaving her on the ground, he grabbed the branch George had been using and hit her head. Her breathing slowed as she laid passed out on the ground. He panted dropping the branch and running over to George, he couldn't tell how long they'd be out, but it would be a while. 

"Sapnap..." George rasped out looking behind him, Sapnap glanced behind him. 

A loud crack was heard Sapnap looked down to his arm, white hot pain ranged through his arm. He'd been shot through the arm; his eyes frantically eyed the area. The last thing he remembers before everything went dark was a man with a gun aiming at him. 

Niki jumped at the sound of a gunshot ringing out, she whimpered softly beside Wilbur. Both stood shoulder shoulder behind a large tree waiting for someone. Wilbur patted her hand, reassuring her it'd be fine. He was right everything would be fine she silently hoped. The tense air only increased appon hearing footsteps coming from right behind the pair. Both held eye contact in silent agreement. Niki silently and quickly put on earbuds blasting music from a musical in her ears. Sharing a simple nod Niki watched Wilbur sing, she couldn't hear what he was singing exactly, but she knew it would entrance anyone who could hear. She crept out of her spot, there stood 4 military professionals. 

Quickly she wrapped a cloth around their faces, with the lack of oxygen they went limb in her arms. Dragging them to the trees and tying to them with the extra rope from Techno was easy. Even when they wake up the rest of them would be far from there. Jogging to Wilbur she held up her thumb and he stopped singing, she took out the earbuds smiling. Her smile dropped upon hearing Emerald call. 

The bird squawked 3 times, both Wilbur and her held their breath. Sapnap and George needed help, Niki glanced back at the 4 she had tied up they were all still sound asleep. Both shared a nod before running off to help George and Sapnap.

Tommy frowned hearing the three calls from the bird. Techno held no expression, both stood by waiting for sound. "Theres no one coming we should help the others." Tommy hissed at his brother who ignored him. His frown only increased. 

To Tommy's shock they heard whispers from other people, Techno silently hurried to them. The guy barely had time to register anything before the back of Techno's sword had knocked him out on the floor, the others hurried to get out weapons. Techno made quick work of them all, Tommy grinned at his brother it wasn't long until the 4 were on the ground knocked out cold. They wouldn't be waking up any time soon, if they wake up at all. 

Both Tommy and Techno looked up in shock at the 5 squawks from the raven, Wilbur and Niki needed help. Both knew the pair were capable, and wouldn’t have trouble so the fact they needed help was shocking. Tommy turned to his brother in shock, Techno made no sounds only heading in the direction of Wilbur and Niki, Tommy hurried after him.

Skeppy and Bad both looked up towards the sky, it wasn't hard when they worked together to knock the 4 military people out on the ground. They looked at each other in shock, how had George, Sapnap, Wilbur and Niki need help? Bad glanced at the four on the floor, he felt bad, so he'd taken it easy on them.

"We should help George and Sapnap, Tommy and Technoblade will help Wilbur and Niki." Skeppy nodded timidly. Both ran off in the direction of Sapnap and George.

Tubbo turned his head hearing Emeralds wings flapping. He held out his arm, she landed distressed. She tried to explain what was happening but Tubbo couldn't understand her talking so fast.

"Emerald! Calm down, tell me exactly whats going on." She nodded her head before starting. "Sapnap’s dead, George was taken, Niki's hidden in the forest with Wilbur trying to heal him. I don't know where anyone else is." Tubbo grabbed for the wall a gasp escaping him. He could see the tears forming in his eyes. 

"Your l-lying-" He started trying to find a lie in what Emerald said. She said something and flew off trying to find everyone else. He stood there with shaky knees in shock for who knows how long. Dream came outside, catching him before he collapses in a fit of tears. Dream silently calmed him down until he could speak.

"Sapnap...Sapnap.. hes-hes gone." Dream didn't seem to fully register the new information. He pushed it off, thats for later right now they need to be prepared, he told Tubbo to talk to Eret. He nodded walking inside to find Eret.

Niki's eyes were tear stained; she had stabilized Wilbur who had been shot in the stomach. She would never get out Sapnap’s face out of her memory. She whipped her bloody hands on her pants, they had Wilbur’s blood on them anyways it didn't matter anymore. He was hidden behind tree's Niki had set out to find Tommy and Techno, she knew Techno could have a chance at getting George back. 

Wandering through the forest she heard footsteps, against her better judgement she called out. Relief flowed over her as she ran in the direction of Tommy's call. 

"Holy shit Niki!" Tommy yelled seeing her covered in blood, she ignored him. "Techno you need to help George! They are heading out of the forest now, please." She begged him, he nodded and ran off leaving Tommy and Niki. Tommy looked her over trying to find where she'd been hurt.

"Where are you bleeding?!" He whisper shouted at her, she frowned. "It's Wilbur come on we need to get him back to the house." His eyes widen and silently trailed her. 

Bad and Skeppy had run into Techno, they had all agreed to go together and try to help George. The trio ran until they reached a buff man holding George like a sake of flour. The look of his friend like that left a sour taste in Skeppy's mouth. The man turned facing the trio, Techno held his sword out to the man's face. He showed no emotion like Techno. Both glared at each other. 

A gun shot rang out and Skeppy gasped, Bad turned to his friend yelling out. Skeppy reached for his chest feeling warm liquid drip down it. Techno turned dropped his attention from the man. A can hit the ground, sleeping gas. Skeppy thought as he went to sleep.

Bad watched his best friend die in front of his eyes, he was barely able to think when he felt painful cuffs go around his wrists. He looked over to Techno, who had a matching pair to himself. Then Bad collapsed on top the ground.

Tubbo listened to Emerald with tears running down his face. They had all failed. Skeppy and Sapnap were dead, Techno, George and Bad had been captured. Eret stood beside him lost in thought, Dream was trying to at least protect the house. 

"We've lost, what can we even do now?" Tubbo mumbled in sadness. Eret turned to him sadly. "I could send us back, we could try to change everything?" Tubbo looked up at them in hope. There's a chance they could restart and save everyone Tubbo was going to take it no matter what. Eret waved their hand, Tubbo silently trailed them in anticipation. 

They found Dream and Eret told him about what Emerald had told Tubbo. None of the three could help the tears knowing their friends were gone forever. Well supposedly if Eret could turn back the clock then they'd all be fine. The three stood in the house Eret silent before sighing.

"There are risks of trying to time travel are you both willing to take those?" Dream and Tubbo didn't hesitate to agree. "Now you must know, I don't know what could happen. Messing with the timeline even a little bit can set off any number of reactions. I don't know if we'll even end up in the same place were supposed to." Tubbo gulped, he knew it was a bad idea, but they had to at least try. 

"I can send us all three back a week, we will remember everything, but nobody else will." They nodded along with what they were saying. Eret took off their gloves looking at their hands. "There's a million chances this could go wrong, and we end up somewhere in Africa for all I know. I don't have much practice." They started. 

"Eret, we trust you. We have to save our friends, please." Dreams voice was calm and steady, better than anything Tubbo could have done. Eret solemnly nodded. All of them were scared, but they had to. They had to try and save everyone.

Eret held out their hands for Tubbo and Dream, both took one of their hands then took each other’s. Eret closed their white eyes, their hands glowed with a beautiful blue color. Light surrounded them, then Tubbo, and finally Dream. The light danced like fairies around the three Tubbo watched it dance around his head and arms, it swirled beautifully. Then the room around them disappeared.

All they could see around them was darkness, then Tubbo couldn't feel the ground, he turned to look at Dream. Only to be faced with nothing, his hand fell limp to his side. Eret had disappeared as well. He was floating in nothingness; he couldn't feel anything.

Then he woke up.


	8. RESTART

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15, 14, 5

Tubbo shot up from a deep sleep. His breath was staggered as he quickly scanned where he was. he'd never seen this place. The bed he was sat on had a single sheet for a blanket and a pillow. Everything around him was a shade of grey like an old photograph. He stood up looking around the small room.  
The bed was lined with grey wood and hooked to the wall. The walls were a metal lined with a bit of patting. He glanced down; the floor had rough but soft carpet lining it. The roof had a single light shining down at him, but what really caught his eye was one of the walls was clear. The one right across from the bed was made of glass with a bar of metal running through the middle of it. He shifted his sleeves; he was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt with matching grey shorts. Gulping he touched the glass, it felt solid mostly clear of fingerprints.   
Tubbo's mind raced, he remembered Eret saying things could change, but he didn't even know where he was. He let out a laugh, of course. He had been saying from the start how nothing good could ever last, it never did for him. Hugging himself he sat back on the uncomfortable bed. He curled up leaning on the wall. Watching the other identical empty room across from him.

Tubbo jumped at the loud alarm that rang out, he calmed his heart looking out the glass for answers. A couple of people pass by all wearing the same as Tubbo. He watched people dressed in uniforms walk behind the other people. A woman with a low ponytail and tired eyes scanned something next to the glass. Slowly it opened from the middle, both the bottom and top went into the floor and ceiling. Tubbo stared in amazement as the woman waiting. Tubbo made no move to get up, which she seemed a little annoyed about. She clicked her tongue making a gesture with her hand to follow her. Carefully Tubbo stood following her.   
He kept his eyes trailed on the floor in silent horror. They could be taking him to be killed. The woman broke the silence. "Your new here I take it?" Tubbo muttered an agreement. She did a small nod to herself. "Every time the bell rings it means it’s time to eat, right now its lunch time. You sit down and get brought food you can sit wherever you want." He nodded.  
The cafeteria was shades of red and peach mixed, it was the most color he'd seen in the hours he'd been here. Most people sat with one other person or in trios. A select few seemed to be alone, he didn't know how long he'd be here, but he knew it'd be a while. There were about 7 long tables that could hold 20 people each. Most were spaced out away from each other though. Tubbo quietly sat at the end of the one of the tables away from anyone else.   
Looking out at the people, most varied in age from the looks of it. Some were clearly teenagers, while others seemed to be mid 20's none older from the looks of it. He couldn't pinpoint anyone younger than 10. It didn't take a genius to realize why he was here. This was a facility for infected kids with insane abilities like himself. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding he looked around at people. Most seemed depressed or moody, a few were happily chatting away to their friends. It hit him yet again, he was alone.  
It had been a great feeling spending time with Techno, Dream, just everyone. Now that was all gone because he hadn't tried hard enough. If he had Sapnap and Skeppy never would have been hurt, they'd still be at home listening to Wilbur's songs. Watching Niki and Eret chat while cooking together. Listening to Dream and George playfully flirt with each other. Hearing Sapnap’s totally made up stories about things he'd experienced. Running around with Tommy in the yard causing ruckus. Helping Techno in the farm he'd been growing outside the house. Tubbo had to admit, he hadn't been there long, but he'd gotten attached to all of them.   
He felt tears pricking in his eyes, his teeth tight together in this mouth. The sound of someone talking startled him as he blinked away the tears. A boy with multicolored hair stood in front of the table. He was tall wearing the same outfit as everyone else there.   
"You looked lonely; I was wondering if I could sit with you?" He awkwardly asked. His voice reminded Tubbo a lot of Techno's deep, but his had more emotion to it. Tubbo timidly nodded looking down at his hands. He was never an extrovert, but he could mostly hold a conversation, even if it wasn't a wanted one. The boy in front of him clearly wasn't like that, he also seemed relatively calmer sitting next to someone around his age. If Tubbo had to guess he was probably 16, a year older than himself.   
"What's your name?" Tubbo tried to ease the air. The boy looked up making eye contact with Tubbo, he looked at the boy’s eyes in shock. One was a bright blood red, the other was a grass green, his hair was parted to the side. One side was a pure snow white while the other was a dark raven. He had never seen anything like it, for a second he thought it could be eye contacts and hair dye.   
"I'm Ranboo, what's yours?" He seemed to brighten a bit being talked to. "I'm Tubbo." The most shocking part to Tubbo about his new acquaintance was his skin. With the white haired side he was just pale, but on the dark side he had pure black spots coming from his ear. Ranboo awkwardly coughed, Tubbo realized he was staring and looked over to see a gruff man handing out food. It wasn't long until he handed food to the pair.   
"Your new, here aren't you?" Ranboo spoke, he started to put cream cheese over the bagel they'd been given. Tubbo nodded before quickly glancing around, once he was satisfied, he turned to Ranboo.  
"Can I trust you?" He whispered, no one else batted an eye. Ranboo took a bit of his food, before answering. "Uh..I mean sure-"   
"Listen I'm not supposed to be here." Ranboo chuckled in response. Tubbo stared at him in confusion. "I could tell." Ranboo laughed, Tubbo glanced to the table.  
"You could?" He asked in supriced. Ranboo nodded. "Your accent was a dead giveaway. Don't worry there's other people who are British here as well." Tubbo nodded while shrinking in on himself. He had gotten lucky, he still didn't know if he could trust Ranboo, that was incredibly stupid. He took a bit of the bagel.

The woman from earlier had brought him back to the room. After an hour she came back, letting him back out. She told him he was getting a kind of check up before being aloud into a gym area for exercise.   
A young man not much older than him took him to a back area, to a medical room. He awkwardly sat on the bench waiting. The guy was typing something on his keyboard, he mess black hair. He also seemed to be the only person around able to wear something unique, he wore a beanie on top of his head. He muttered something in a language Tubbo couldn't understand.   
From his body language he seemed confidence, but Tubbo doubted he knew what he was doing. That was clear enough from the confidence mixed with confusion, he reminded Tubbo of Tommy. The man turned around to face Tubbo, he didn't look older than 20. How was this guy any type of medical professional?  
"Hello there bud, I'm Quackity I'm going to be making sure your health." He fake smiled, Tubbo did a small wave to the guy. He turned to the desk quickly grabbing a stelocope, then walking to Tubbo. "Is it ok if I touch you?" He whispered, Tubbo nodded feeling cold metal being placed on his chest. Quackity asked the common questions any doctor would. Then came the ones only people in here would be asked.  
"What's your infection excatly?" Quackity asked, Tubbo took a moment before responding. "I can control plants and talk to animals." He nodded along writing something on a paper before asking another question. "How long can you use your ability until you lose energy." Tubbo shrugged, he'd never gotten to a point where he lost tons of energy. Quackity gave an odd look before writing something down.  
"Your free have fun in gym Tubbo!" Before Tubbo could respond he kicked him out of the room, leaving Tubbo in the hall. Silently he made his way down it to see the tired woman again. She spared him a glanced before walking toward what he assumed to be the gym.   
They entered the large room, it had been bigger than his gym at his old school. There was 3 main areas, one that looked for toddlers or small child, one for exerise with weight lifting equipment, the last looked like a basic preteen playground. She handed him a weird buzzer thing saying when he wants to go back to hit the buzzer. Pocketing the thing he slowly walked around looking around. There was a lot of older teens or adults at the exercising area, Tubbo considered it before walking over to the preteen area.   
He scanned the area recognizing Ranboo, he was sitting at the top of the slide playing with something in his hands. Considering calling up to him, his thoughts cut off hearing Ranboo call him. His eyes caught on a green kids latter to get up to the actual play area. Walking over, then climbing it he ducked to avoid getting his head hit on the bar. Ranboo called him over to the little bridge that was covered on both walls. Cautiously Tubbo made his way over. Ranboo sat down the the floor playing with a fidget toy, it was a black infinity cube. Tubbo watched him mess with it, sitting down next to him. He quickly realized how much of a height difference they had. Tubbo was 5'5 while Ranboo was 6'3 probably around the same as Dream.   
"As long as we whisper they can't hear us." Ranboo whispered, Tubbos eyes widen. It was a safe place to actually be able to speak without being caught, maybe he would get out of here. "You said earlier you weren't supposed to be here what did you mean?" Tubbo gaped, Ranboo knew he hadn't been talking about the British thing. Ranboo waved his hand with the cube in it.  
"The guards were listening in by the door, I had to think of something on the spot." Tubbo went over the options in his head, there was a chance Ranboo could easily rat him out and get everyone else hurt. But there was also the chance that Tubbo could trust him and maybe make a new friend. His brain was screaming no, his body was screaming no don't trust him. Yet his heart was already longing for the gap that everyone had left, so he silently decided.  
"This is going to sound insane." Ranboo smirked. "Try me." He confidently crossed his arms.  
"I traveled back in time after my friends got kidnapped, but the time travel didn't get it right so I woke up here." Ranboo froze, yeah it did sound pretty fake. Tubbo couldn't blame him, he hardly believed it and he traveled back in time. "You right that sounds insane." Ranboo unfolded his arms and scanned Tubbo for a lie. There was none to be found.  
"Wait you knew other infected before coming here?" Ranboo quickly shouted, Tubbo nodded. "There was 11 of us, we had a house in the woods." Tubbo smiled thinking of everyone. Ranboos face soften. "You must miss them." Tubbo numbly nodded.  
"Don't worry well get out of here soon." Ranboo gave him a confident smile, Tubbo gave him a haf smile in return.   
"Plus I know some people who can help." Tubbo couldn't help himself feeling hopeful to see everyone, and maybe make some new friends on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> You can suggest people for me to add, I can't guarantee I will but I wouldn't mind suggestions.


End file.
